Cars 2
Cars 2 ist ein US-amerikanischer Animationsfilm von Pixar, der am 28. Juli 2011 in den Kinos erschien und eine offizielle Fortsetzung zu Cars ist. Dabei wurde die Regie wieder von John Lasseter geführt. Nicht nur Lighning McQueen spielt in diesem Film die Hauptrolle, der den World Grand Prix gewinnen möchte, sondern Hook, der mit einem amerikanischen Spion verwechselt wird. Eine weitere Fortsetzung war der Film Planes, der am 29. August 2013 erschien. Handlung Finn McMissile, britischer Geheimdienst ist durch ein Schiff namens Crabby zu den Bohrinseln gelangt, die im pazifischen Ozean den Rohstoff der Erde anzapfen. Dabei werden sie von einem Schlachtschiff aufgehalten, der den Rückzug des Bootes einfordert. Finn versucht durch das größere Schiff zu den Bohrinseln zu gelangen, um einen alten Freund, Lelant Turbo aufzusuchen, muss aber feststellen, dass jener in die Schrottpresse geraten war. "Gurken"-Autos unter der Leitung des meistgesuchten Autos Professor Zündapp versuchen durch eine Fernsehkamera getarnten Strahlenkanone die Rennfahrer des World Grand Prix den Motor zu schädigen, um somit Allinol als gefährlich darzustellen und sich so die Profite aus dem Ölfeld zu sichern. Währenddessen, nachdem Lightning McQueen zum vierten Mal den Piston Cup gewonnen und somit den Rekord mit drei Piston Cups von Doc Hudson eingeholt hat, kehrt er nach Radiator Springs zurück, wo er mit Freuden begrüßt wird. An einem Abend erscheint im Fernsehn ein Interview mit Miles Axelrod, ein ehemaliger Öltycoon, der von seinem Umbau zum Elektrofahrzeug überzeugt ist und einen umweltfreundlichen Treibstoff Allinol entworfen hat. Um diesen Treibstoff der Welt zu präsentieren, läd er die Rennfahrer zum ersten World Grand Prix ein, bei dem auch der italienischen Formel 1-Rennwagens Francesco Bernoulli daran teilnehmen wird. Obwohl Lighning McQueen zunächst ablehnt, entscheidet er sich um, um Francesco zu zeigen, wer das schnellste Rennauto der Welt ist. Das erste Rennen des World Grand Prix findet in Tokio statt. Bei einem Treffen von Finn und seiner Gehilfin Holley Shiftwell wollen jene mit Rod Redline ein Treffen vereinbaren, der die nötigen Beweismittel des Komplotts der "Gurken" besitzt. Redline wird jedoch von zwei Handlangern Zündapps gefangen genommen, kann die nötigen Beweismittel durch einen Chip Hook unterschieben. Während des Rennens in Tokio wird Hook von den zwei Agenten, die denken er sei der Spion, von der Rennbox weggelockt. McQueen, der während des Rennens von all dem nichts bemerkt, begeht aufgrund des Gesprächs einen Fahrfehler und unterliegt knapp Francesco Bernoulli. Daraufhin, und aufgrund McQueens Beschwerden über Hooks Verhalten während der Willkommensparty am Tag zuvor kommt es zum Zerwürfnis mit Hook, welcher enttäuscht die Heimreise antritt. Am Flughafen wird er wieder von Finn aufgegabelt, der zusammen mit Holley und Siddeley, einem Agentenflugzeug, vor zwei "Gurken"-Autos flieht. Das zweite Rennen des Grand Prix findet in Italien statt, wo gleichzeitig ein Treffen der "Gurken" stattfindet. Hook wird von McMissile und Shiftwell eingeschleust, um Informationen zu sammeln und während des Rennens setzen die "Gurken" erneut ihre Kanone ein und treffen den Großteil der Teilnehmer. Als nun die vermeintliche Gefahr des Allinol-Treibstoffs bekannt wird, erklärt Axelrod während des letzten Rennens in London darauf zu verzichten. Lightning McQueen beschließt jedoch, nachdem er das Rennen gewonnen hat, trotzdem mit Allinol zu fahren und gibt dies in einem Fernsehinterview bekannt. Daraufhin beschließen die "Gurken", McQueen im letzten Rennen mit der Kanone anzugreifen. Als Hook dies hört, fliegt seine Tarnung auf und wird gemeinsam mit Finn McMissile und Holley Shiftwell gefangen genommen. Hook hat einen Traum, der ihm sein Verhalten aus der Sichtweise anderer zeigt und wacht daraufhin im Big Bentley in London auf, wo McMissile und Shiftwell an die Zahnräder des Uhrwerks gefesselt sind. Er kann sich befreien und macht sich auf, um seine Freunde vor einer Bombe in McQueens Box zu warnen, nichtwissend dass die Gurken die Bombe an seinem Kühler befestigt haben. Während des Rennens versuchen die "Gurken", McQueen mit der Kanone abzuschießen, welche jedoch keinen Effekt auf ihn zeigt. Daraufhin beschließen sie, McQueen und Hook zu verfolgen und zu töten, was jedoch von McMissile, Shiftwell und McQueens Freunden verhindert wird. Als sie schließlich Professor Zündapp gefangen nehmen können, offenbart dieser, dass nur der Erbauer der Bombe diese durch seine Stimme wieder deaktivieren könne. Hook findet heraus, dass Miles Axelrod der geheime Kopf der Verschwörung ist und konfrontiert ihn damit. Hook erkannte ihn durch ein Foto seiner Motorumbauten, Axelrod bestreitet die Anschuldigungen zunächst, deaktiviert jedoch kurz vor Ablauf des Countdowns die Bombe und gesteht damit die Tat. Als Dank für die Aufdeckung der Verschwörung wird Hook bald darauf von der Queen zum Ritter geschlagen und kehrt mit seinen Freunden nach Radiator Springs zurück, wo sie den inoffiziellen Radiator Springs Grand Prix veranstalten. Zum Schluss wird aufgeklärt, warum die Strahlenkanone keinen Einfluss auf McQueen hatte: Sargent und Fillmore hatten das Allinol heimlich gegen richtiges Bio-Benzin ausgetauscht, da sie dem Ölmilliadär nicht trauen konnten. Charaktere Charaktere aus dem Film Cars *Lightning McQueen Lightning McQueen ist laut seinem Motto die Geschwindigkeit selbst ("Speed. I am speed."). Er ist zwar ein talentierter und auch kluger Rennfahrer, doch er ist auch nach seinen drei Pisten Cup Rennen noch leicht überheblich, fällt aber dafür oft dafür auf die Tatsachen des Bodens, um sich wieder zu berappeln. Durch die Reparatur der Straße in Radiator Springs freundete er sich mit den Dorfbewohnern an und setzte sie einige in sein Boxenstopteam ein. Gelegentlich wird McQueen von Sally, seiner jetzigen Freundin, als "Sticker" bezeichnet, wegen seiner falschen Lichter, die er für den "Blitz" anwirft. Die Freundschaft zwischen ihm und Hook wird im Film auf die Probe gestellt, da McQueen nicht daran glaubt, dass Hook es zu einem Agenten geschafft hat. Des Weiteren zieht McQueen auch die Lehre, dass man Freunde so hinnehmen muss, wie sie nunmal sind. *Mater/Hook Hook ist ein rostiger Abschleppwagen (1956 Chevy Pickup Truck) und hat einen typischen texanischen Slang in seiner Stimme. Dabei ist er der beste selbsternannte Rückwärtsfahrer und erklärt dies mit seiner eigenen Philosophie ("Ich muss nicht sehen, wo ich hinfahre, ich muss nur wissen, wo ich gerade war."), die später McQueen von ihm abschaut. Hook ist ein freudlicher, treuer Kumpane und McQueens bester Freund, auch wenn er manchmal ein wenig dumm aus der Wäsche schaut und nicht ganz so schnell was verarbeitet. *Sally Sally Carrera ist ein königsblauer 2002 Porsche 911 Carrera und war eine erfolgreiche Anwältin in Los Angeles, die jedoch aus dem Stadtleben flüchten wollte, in Radiator Springs unterkam und sich in die Landschaft verliebte und somit im Ort verweilte. Sie bezeichnet McQueen als "Sticker" und zieht ihn damit neckischerweise immer auf. Im ersten Teil verliebte sie sich in McQueen und beide leiten erfolgreich ein kleines Restaurant. Als Anwältin weiß sie, wie man gut argumentiert und männliche Autos um den Finger wickelt, jedoch hat sie eine Schwäche wenn es darum geht Komplimente anzunehmen. Wie fast alle anderen aus Radiator Springs ist sie nett und freundlich und versucht das Beste für das Dorf. *Sheriff Sheriff ist ein 1949 Mercury Club Coupe Polizeiwagen mit dem Kennzeichen 001 und trotz seines hohen Alters noch ein Flitzer auf den Straßen, der bisher jeden geschnappt hat, der es auch nur wagte, in seinem Dorf zu schnell zu fahren. *Luigi Luigi, der oftmals in dritter Person und mit einem italienischem Akzent redet, ist ein gelber 1959 Fiat 500 und ein Ferrarifan und verfolgt die Rennen dieser Wunderschlitten. Zusammen mit Guido betreibt er einen Reifenladen namens "Casa Della Tires" (ital. Haus der Reifen) und hat einen schiefen Turm vor seinem Haus gebaut, was eine Anspielung auf den schiefen Turm von Pisa sein soll. *Guido Guido (ital. fahren), der fast ausschließlich nur italienisch spricht, ist ein kleiner blauer Gabelstapler, der in Luigis Casa Della Tires arbeitet und dabei den schnellsten Boxenstop und Reifenwechsel erledigen kann. Genauso wie Luigi ist er ein Ferrarifan und der beste Freund von dem gelben Auto. *Ramone Ramone ist ein 1959 Chevrolet Impala Lowrider ist der Lackierer der Stadt mit dem Kennzeichen L0WNSL0 ("Low and Slow" engl. Tief und Langsam; sein Motto) und mit Flo verheiratet.Auch in diesem Film wechselt er oft seine Farbe, um seine Fähigkeiten unter Beweis zu stellen. *Flo Flo ist die Eigentümerin von Radiator Springs "Flo's V-8 Café" und ist mit Ramone verheiratet. Ihr Nummernschild lautet SHOGRL, eine Anspielung auf den Begriff "Showgirl". Genauso wie Ramone vertritt sie das Motto "Low and Slow" und spricht McQueen oft als "Schätzchen" oder "Süßer" an. *Fillmore Fillmore ist ein VW T1 Typ 2 Kleinbus der späten 1950er/frühen 1960er Jahre Oldtimer mit dem Kennzeichen 51237 (Verweis auf den 12. Mai 1937, dem Geburtstag von George Carlin) und ein steriotypischer Hippie, der auf Rock aus den 1960er- und 1970er-Jahren steht und in seiner Stimme ziemlich langsam spricht und oftmals die Worte "Chill mal" benutzt. Er besitzt einen Biokraftstoff-Shop (Fillmore's Organic Fuel) und verabscheut normales Öl. Er und Sarge haben sich zwar oft in den Haaren wegen der unterschiedlichen Interessen und Fillmores Charakter, sind trotzdem aber beste Freunde. *Sarge Sarge ist ein Willys MB und ein Veteran mit militärischem grünen Anstrich mit der Kennung 41WW2 (1941 World War II; Anfang des zweiten Weltkrieges, bei dem die USA beitrat). Sarge betreibt ein Ersatzteillager mit alten Waffen aus seiner Zeit und bildet am Ende des Filmes Autos mit Allradantrieb und Geländewagen aus. Trotz das er Fillmores Attitüde des ruhigen gelässigen Lebens nicht ausstehen kann, ist er doch gerne sein Nachbar. *Lizzie Lizzie ist ein Ford Model T und die Witwe des Gründers von Radiator Springs, Stanley, und die Besitzerin eines Souvenir- und Zubehör-Shops (Radiator Springs Curios). Ihr Nummernschild MT23, ist ein Verweis auf ihr Modell und Baujahr. Sie ist etwas vergreist, und hat ein Auge auf Lightning McQueen und leidet an Alsheimer. *Red Red ist ein 1960 Seagrave Feuerwehrfahrzeug und ein sehr schüchterner Geselle, der seine Blumen über alles liebt und sehr emotional reagieren kann, jedoch auch die nötige Strenge zeigt, wenn Gefahr für seine Freunde droht. Agenten *Finn McMissile Finn McMissile ist ein britischer Geheimagent, der für den Fall die Leitung übernimmt und einer der Hauptcharaktere in Cars 2 ist. Ursprünglich sollte er schon im ersten Teil auftauchen, doch die Idee wurde verworfen. Finn ist dabei eine Mischung aus mehreren Autos, da er einige Elemente des BMW 507 (den Kotflügel und den Grill), aber auch einige des legendären James Bond Aston Martin DB5 oder des 1970er Volkswagen Karmann Ghia trägt. Er gehört im Geheimdienst eher zu den älteren Herrschaften, ist aber immer offen für Neues und scherzt gerne mit seinem britischen Humor über die jüngere Generation, wobei Finn selbst mit vielerlei ausgestattet ist wie z.B. kleine Bomben, die er abfeuern kann, Raketenwerfer, einer Zoomkamera, Maschienengewehre, die er beliebig ausfahren kann oder Enterhacken. Sein Kennzeichen ist 314 FMCM, was ein Verweis auf den 14. März ist (Billy Crystals Geburtstag, Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher für den ersten Carsfilm) und FMCM für Finn MCM''issile steht. Wie ein echter, gewaschener James Bond ist er sehr ruhig, gelassen und hat für Notsituationen einen kühlen Kopf und einen Plan A und B. *Holley Shiftwell Holley Shiftwell ist eine britische Agentin in der Ausbildung, die zusammen mit Finn McMissile die Mission übernimmt und sich in Mater (Hook) verliebt. Ähnlich wie Sally ist sie sehr charmant und weiß, wie sie männliche Autos um den Finger wickeln kann. Trotzallem ist sie sehr ruhig, kann jedoch auch ein wenig stur und gerissen sein, beherrscht die neuste Technologie und hat ebenso wie Finn einen leichten britischen Humor. Holley der Name ist eine Anspielung auf Holley Performance Products, Inc., ein Hersteller von High-Performance-Vergaser und Kraftstoff-Systeme in Bowling Green, Kentucky. Ihr Entwurf hat eine große Ähnlichkeit mit dem ''Jaguar XJR-15. Ihr Kennzeichen ist HS1201 für Holley Shiftwell (HS) und den 1. Dezember (1201); Emily Mortimer Geburtstag, die Holley als Synchronsprecherin vertritt. Holley kann ihr Fahrzeugmodus auf eine Art Flugzeugmodus wechseln, besitzt Elektroschocker an ihren Vorderrädern, die sich ausfahren lassen, sowie ein Head-Up-Display, den sie überhalb der Motorhaube aktivieren kann. *Siddeley Siddeley ist ein 176 Meter langes und 47,8 (157 feet) Meter breites (in der Flügelspannweite) Spionflugzeug, welches einer Learjet 60 ähnelt. Sein Name ist eine Anspielung auf das britische Luft-und Raumfahrtunternehmen Hawker Siddeley, während er am Heck die Zahl A113, ein Scherz, der in allen Pixar-Filmen irgendwo auftaucht. Er kann im Stand fliegen mit einem VTOL (Verticalen Start und Landung), besitzt einen Nachbrenner (kann somit in Schallgeschwindigkeit fliegen) und ist im Innenraum mit modernster Technik ausgestattet. *Stephenson Stephenson ist ein Zug, der ebenfalls in der Agentenbrance arbeitet. Er erscheint, als Finn, Holley und Hook nach Porta Corsa (Italien) müssen. Er wurde nach dem "Vater der Eisenbahnen" George Stephenson benannt und ist mit der neusten Technik, sowie Waffen ausgebaut. *Leland Turbo (War ein britischer Agent, wessen Tarnung jedoch aufflog und Finn die Koordinaten des Versteckes der "Gurken" durchgab) *Rod “Torque” Redline Rod "Torque" Redline ist im amerikanischen Geheimdienst tätig und sollte für Finn und Holley Geheiminformationen anschaffen, wurde jedoch von zwei "Gurken" festgenommen und von Zündapp dazu verwendet, den anderen "Gurken" zu zeigen, wie die Strahlenkanone funktioniert. Rod ist ein eine Mischung eines Dodge Challenger und eines Ford Mustangs, wobei er durch seine Fähigkeit seine Fahrzeugform wechseln kann, um sich ebenfalls als "Gurkenauto" zu verkleiden. *Tomber (Ist Finn McMissile Informant im Schwarzmarkthandel. Er ist spezialisiert auf seltene Teile, wodurch Finn zu ihm kommt, um ihn zu fragen, ob er die Bauteile kennt, die beim Chef der "Gurken" eingesetzt wurden. Sein Kennzeichen lautet PCS NO1R.) Moderatoren *Brent Mustangburger Brent Mustangburger ist ein 1964 Ford Mustang und einer der Moderatoren des World Grand Prix und wird als "die stärkste Pferdestärke im Rennstall" angesehen. Mit Eifer und Herz ist er beim Rennsport und kommentiert die Kommentare seiner Kollegen sowie die Lage mit einer leichten Humorader. Sein Kennzeichen heißt BWM539; der Geburtstag des Schauspielers Brent Woody Musburger. Er scheint dabei viel über die Rennfahrer und Rennflieger bescheid zu wissen und geht vor dem Rennen Analysen durch und schätzt ab, wo die Stärken der Rennfahrer und Rennflieger liegen könnten. *David Hobbscap David Hobbscap ist ein 1963 Jaguar Coombs Lightweight (E-Typ) und ebenfalls ein Moderator des World Grand Prix zusammen mit Brent Mustangburger und Darrell Cartrip. *Darrell Cartrip Darrell Cartrip war schon beim Piston Cup der Moderator und übernimmt zusammen mit Brent Mustangburger und David Hobbscap die Moderation für den World Grand Prix. Darrell basiert auf einen 1977 Chevrolet Monte Carlo und auf den Schauspieler Darrell Waltrip. Rennfahrer *Francesco Bernoulli Francesco Bernoulli ist der internationale Formel 1 Champion und der Angeber schlechnhin und spricht auch oftmals über sich in der dritten Person. Er ist der festen Überzeugung, dass er der bessere Rennwagen ist und nicht McQueen und wegen seiner freistehenden Reifen ist er der Frauenheld schlechthin, sodass auch Sally ihn bewundert. Er wird oft von den seltsamen Geschehnissen mit Hook (Ein alter Abschleppwagen mit Turbinen), Finn und Holly auf der Rennstrecke (in England und in Radiator Springs) überrascht und ist leicht zu beleidigen, wenn es um die Geschwindigkeit, Rennen und sein Aussehen geht. *Carla Veloso (das einzigste weibliche Auto und das brasilianische Rennauto) *Jeff Gorvette (ein amerikanischer Rennfahrer und ein C6 Le Mans Sportwagen) *Lewis Hamilton (britischer Rennfahrer und ein McLaren MP4-12C) *Max Schnell (deutsches Rennauto) *Miguel Camino (spanischer Rennfahrer) *Nigel Gearsley (britischer Rennfahrer und ein Aston Martin DBR9) *Raoul ÇaRoule (französischer Rennfahrer) *Rip Clutchgoneski (Republic of New Rearendia) *Shu Todoroki (japanischer Rennfahrer und ein Lola B08/60 Modell) Gegner *Zil (Sollte der eigentliche Hauptantragonist sein, doch die Idee wurde 2010 verworfen) *Sir Miles Axlerod Sir Miles Axlerod, ein Range Rover, ist ein ehemaliger Ölmilliardär, der eine Weltreise unternommen hatte, um sich dann zu einem Elektroauto umbauen zu lassen. Mit seinem neuen Treibstoff will er zu einem Rennen einladen, bei dem die besten Fahrer der Welt gegeneinander fahren. Er selbst jedoch plante, die Rennen mit Hilfe von Professor Zündapps Strahlenkanone zu sabotieren, um wieder durch die vielen Ölvorkommen im pazifischen Ozean reich zu werden. In London wird er von Mater/Hook überführt und zwingt ihn, durch den Sprachbefehl die Bombe zu aktivieren. Somit gehsteht Axlerod die Tat. *Professor Zündapp Professor Zündapp ist ein, durch seinen Waffenhandel international gesuchtes Auto, ein Zündapp Janus 250 und der zunächst geglaubte primäre Antragonist in Cars 2, da er durch die Strahlenkanone selbst erbaut hat, um das Allinol in den Motoren der Rennfahrer zu erhitzen, doch es stellte sich heraus, dass auch er selbst von einem Unbekannten beauftragt wird. Zündapp weißt einen deutschen Akzent auf und auch in der englischen Fassung spricht er einige Worte deutsch wie "Guden Tach" oder "Wunderbar". Er ist in einer gewissen Weise sehr korrekt, leicht pingelig beschwert sich schnell und doch ergreift er schnell die Flucht, um heil davon zu kommen. Sein Kennzeichen BAD GA58, ein Verweis auf einen Antragonisten (BAD) und das Jahr 1958, das Gründerjahr von Zündapp Janus. *J. Curby Gremlin J. Curby Gremlin ist einer der Bosse der "Gurken"-Autos und ist mit Pacer, Trunkov, Hugo und Zündapp einer der wichtigsten Charaktere auf der Seite der Antragonisten. Während er auch in Porto Corsa bei der Versammlung dabei ist, übernimmt er einen Teil des Angriffs auf Lighning McQueen in London. *Grem and Acer Grem, ein rot, rostiger AMC Gremlin und Acer, ein hellgrüner AMC Pacer sind zwei Schergen von Professor Zündapp, die jedoch am Ende des Filmes in eine Kneipe in London geraten, die Getränke der Gäste verschütten und daraufhin von jenen verprügelt werden. *Tony Trihull Tony Trihull ist ein Kampfschiff nach dem Vorbild der USS Independence (LCS-2). Zusammen mit einem anderen, jedoch unbenannten Schiff bewacht er die Ölplattformen und ist ein wichtiges Mitglied von Zündapps Leibgarde. Später wird er von Finn McMissile durch kleine Bomben umgebracht, die an Tonys Magneten hafteten. In seiner Ausrüstung besitzt er Raketenwerfer, vereinfachte Mk 110 Geschütze und einen Supermagneten, den er wie einen Arm ausfahren kann. Deutlich zu erkennen sind die Schwermetallfangzähne bei Tony. Der Produzent erklärte, dass das Vorbild der James Bond Bösewicht Jaws sei. *Trunkov Familie (Vladimir Trunkov, Tolga Trunkov, Petrov Trukov) (Sind Schergen, die den "Gurken" helfen. Dabei sind sie beim Treffen in Porto Corsa anwesend und in London, um McQueen auszuschalten). *Tubbs Pacer Tubbs Pacer ist einer der Bosse der "Gurken"-Autos und ist mit Gremlin, Trunkov, Hugo und Zündapp einer der wichtigsten Charaktere auf der Seite der Antragonisten. Während er auch in Porto Corsa bei der Versammlung dabei ist, übernimmt er einen Teil des Angriffs auf Lighning McQueen in London. *Hugo Familie (Victor Hugo, Alexander Hugo, Ivan) (Sind Bodyguards für die "Gurken". Hook sollte sich, um an Informationen für Finn und Holley als Ivan ausgeben) Weitere *Crabby the Boat (Ist ein Fischerboot, das durch die Serie Deadliest Catch entstanden ist. Crabby soll dabei die eigentliche Charaktereigenschaft des Bootes, mürrisch, repräsentieren) *Diasu Tsashimi (Gab Hook das Wasabi, der dachte, Wasabi sei Eiscreme) *Mama Topolino (Luigis Tante, ein 1950s Renault Dauphine) *Mel Dorado (Ist ein Moderator der Nachrichten und basiert auf dem Modell Cadillac Eldorado) *Onkel Topolino (Luigis Onkel, ein Fiat 500 "Topolino") *Prince Wheeliam (Enkel der Queen und ein Bentley Continental GT) *Queen Elizabeth II (Ein Rolls Royce Phantom und die Königin von England) *Signora Bernoulli (Francescos Mutter, die in Porto Corsa ist; ein 1960s Era Formula One Auto) Synchronsprecher Soundtrack zum Film Der Soundtrack zum Film erschien am 14. Juni auf dem Markt und wurde von Michael Giacchino komponiert, der schon den Soundtrack von Oben oder Die Unglaublichen erschaffen hatte. thumb|200px|Cover der Soundtrack CD #You Might Think - Weezer #Collision Of Worlds - [[Brad Paisley]] & [[Robbie Williams]] #Mon Cœur Fait Vroum (My Heart Goes Vroom) - Bénabar #Nobody's Fool - Brad Paisley #Polyrhythm - Perfume #Turbo Transmission #It's Finn McMissile! #Mater The Waiter #Radiator Reunion #Cranking Up The Heat #Towkyo Takeout #Tarmac The Magnificent #Whose Engine Is This? #History's Biggest Loser Cars #Mater Of Disguise #Porto Corsa #The Lemon Pledge #Mater's Getaway #Mater Warns McQueen #Going To The Backup Plan #Mater's The Bomb #Blunder And Lightning #The Other Shoot #Axlerod Exposed #The Radiator Springs Grand Prix #The Turbomater Produktion Animation Veröffentlichung Der Film wurde am 1. November 2011 auf Blu-ray und Blu-ray 3D veröffentlicht und in verschiedenen Paketen (z.B. einer 5-Disc-Combo-Pack mit Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D, DVD und Digital-und Copy) verkauft. In der Movie Download-Version waren Hooks unglaubliche Geschichten ebenfalls veröffentlich worden. Cars 2 wurde in der ersten Woche schon 1.983.374 Mal gekauft mit einer Gesamtsumme von 31.240.000$. Insgesamt weltweit betrug es sich auf 1,76 Millionen Einheiten (ca. 44,57 $ Millionen als Einnahme). Kritik Laut Rotten Tomatoes wurde der Film mit 38 % positiven Kritiken bei einem durchschnittlichen Rating von 5,5 von 10 eher mittelmäßig bis schlecht bewertet mit der Begründung, das dem Film den nötigen Charm oder die Wärme gefehlt habe. Andere wiederum meinten, dass der Fokus zu sehr auf Hook gelegt worden war, anstatt auf Lighning McQueen und der Film eher zum Jugendfilm wurde durch die vielen Auto-Verfolgungsjagd Szenen, der Waffengewalt und anderen beängstigenden Szenen. Viele sahen den Film auch als James Bond Parodie an. Jedoch Peter Travers gab dem Film drei einhalb Sternen von vier mit der Begründung "the sequel is a tire-burning burst of action and fun with a beating heart under its hood.". Justin Chang (Variety) lobte den Film ebenfalls durch diese Spionageszenen und auch Roger Ebert lobte den Film ("here is a movie with such complexity that even the cars sometimes have to pause and explain it to themselves.") durch die Komplexität und die detaiierten Szenen. Critic.de fand die Umsetzung wie auch in dem ersten Film gut gelungen und das Interesse an Cars bestünde eigentlich dadurch, dass "„Autos spielen Menschen“, dass wir schließlich auch blecherne Gegenstücke zu Queen Elisabeth II. und dem Papst zu sehen bekommen.", doch auch hier wurde kritisiert, dass "ein Zentrum fehlt". Marketing Nicht nur die Spielzeugbrance entwickelte die neuen Spielzeugautos der alten Charaktere, sondern auch die neuen Charaktere wie Finn oder Holley wurden gebaut. Zusätzlich baute man als neue Attracktion lebensgroße Modelle von Lighning McQueen, Hook und Finn McMissile, ferngesteuerte Autos und LEGO Spielzeug . full|right|250 px Anlässlich der 2011 WonderCon wurde sogar ein Video entwickelt, der die populärsten Fernsehserien parodierte. Mit der Hochzeit von Prinz William und Kate Middleton veröffentlichten sie ebenfalls einen Clip mit der Queen als Auto, in der auch Prince Wheeliam (Prinz William) zu sehen ist. Auch zu diesem Film wurde ein Videospiel entwickelt, welches am 22. Juli 2011 auf dem deutschen Markt erschien und für die Plattformen Macintosh, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Wii, iOS, Windows und Xbox 360 spielbar ist. Hier hat der Spieler die Möglichkeit zwischen 25 verschiedenen Charakteren auszuwählen, die zu Spionen geworden sind und nun gegen die "Gurken" Autos vorzugehen. Das Spiel verfügt über drei Arten von Trophäen: Bronze, Silber und Gold. Die Punkte werden bei unterschiedlichen Werten je nachdem welche Art von Fahrzeug und Klasse vergeben. Die Spielfiguren werden in drei Gewichtsklassen unterteilt. Spieler können neue Autos, Strecken und Missionen durch das Sammeln von Emblemen entsperren. Fortsetzung Planes erschien am 29. August 2013, welcher im gleichen Universum spielt, jedoch nichts mit der Handlung von Cars und Cars 2 zutun hat. Eine Fortsetzung Planes 2: Immer im Einsatz soll 2014 in die Kinos kommen. Trivia *Im Film ist die Spitze des Eiffelturms eine Zündkerze, während der Bogen einem Speichenrad nachempfunden ist.thumb|180px *Der Big Ben heißt im Film Big Bentley. *Als Miles Axlerod seine Weltreise macht, erscheint eine Szene mit ihm im Dschungel. Genau dieser Dschungel ist auch in dem Film Oben zu sehen. *Die von YouTube bekannte Kathrin Fricke (bekannt als Coldmirror) hat mehrere Statisten-Sprechrollen im Film. *Auf einem Plakat in Andys Zimmer (Toy Story 3) ist Finn McMissle zu sehen. *Der Bart von Finn wurde dem Van Dyke Style angeglichen. *Die GPS-Koordinaten auf Crabbys Display zeigen 40 ° 6.80 'N, 172 ° 23.84' W, übersetzt 40,113333 ° / -172,397333 °. Dieser Ort liegt in der Mitte des pazifischen Ozeans, ein paar hundert Meilen direkt südlich der Aleuten in Alaska (Google Map). *Der britische Geheimagent McMissile wird in der deutschen Synchronisation vom Sprecher des aktuellen James-Bond-Darsteller Daniel Craig, Dietmar Wunder, gesprochen. Video full|center|335 px Galerie Cars_2_poster.jpg Cars_2_Poster_2.jpg Cars_2_Sign_poster.jpg Cars-2-movie-poster-cast-hi-res-01.png Cars_two_ver17_xlg.png Cars_two_ver16_xlg.png 295939_10150753577500183_31159065182_20264847_5198384_n.jpg Cantonese_Poster.jpg|Chinesisches Poster 550w_movies_cars_2_royal_wedding.jpg|Englisches Poster Carros2_posterBrasil.jpg|Brasilianisches Poster Cars_two_ver8.jpg|Amerikanisch/englisches Poster Cars_two_ver9.jpg|Internationales Poster Cars_two_ver10.jpg|Internationales Poster Cars_two_ver11.jpg|Internationales Poster Cars_two_ver12.jpg|Internationales Poster Cars_two_ver13.jpg|Internationales Poster Cars_two_ver14.jpg|Russisches Poster CFNA084375RGB.jpg Cars_2_Vintage_poster_1.jpg Cars_2_Japanese_posters_2.jpg Cars_2_Japanese_posters_3.jpg Cars_2_Vintage_poster_2.jpg Cars_2_Vintage_poster_3.jpg Cfna084377rgb.jpg CRS2_London_WPG_Vintage_P_v8.0Online-570x844.jpg CRS2_paris_WPG_Vintage_P_v10.0Online-570x844.jpg CRS2_Tokyo_WPG_Vintage_P_v10.0Online-570x844.jpg Kategorie:Motorsportfilm Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Action Kategorie:Abenteuer Kategorie:Computeranimationsfilm Kategorie:Komödie Kategorie:Fortsetzung Kategorie:Pixar